


Affection

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Anal Fingering, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Sheith Summer Week 2017, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: For Sheith Summer Week 2017.-----Monday, July 24:Sky/ SeaTuesday, July 25:Sun/ StarsWednesday, July 26:Thunderstorm/ Summer RainThursday, July 27: Popsicles /FireworksFriday, July 28:Swimming/ HikingSaturday, July 29:Relaxation/ RecreationSunday, July 30: Free Day-----Simple Family AU.





	1. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Since I did Klance week, I thought I tried my hand with Sheith week too. <3
> 
> In this story, Lance is like a brother to Keith. A nice change up from the usual suspects.

Keith tugged his shirt lower while sitting and fiddling the hems of it. Lance was eating his popcicle and watching Keith's nervousness across from him. He wanted to eat his yummy icy treat in peace, but somehow, he didn't want to leave Keith alone for some reason.  
  
"What's wrong buddy? I don't always see you that nervous."  
  
Keith looked up at Lance then back down at his shirt. He was contemplating and it wasn't going anywhere. He took a quick peek at Lance who was still watching him with that popcicle in his mouth. It doesn't hurt to ask and Lance has been supportive with him.  
  
"Lance, will you promise not to tell anyone? Not just yet."  
  
"I promise." as he finished off his icy treat. "What's the matter, Keith?"  
  
Lance had a hunch of what it was, but he wanted to hear from Keith personally. He can tell the difference based on Keith's scent.  
  
"I want to tell Shiro, but I'm scared. I'm scared how Shiro will react to the news."  
  
Lance stood up from his seat and walked over to Keith's side and sat down next to him. He placed his hand over Keith's hands which he felt how nervous Keith was. It was sweaty and slightly cold.  
  
"You and Shiro have spoken about this many times that I lost count. Shiro would be ecstatic with the news, Keith."  
  
"But I don't know how to tell him without making a fool of myself."  
  
"Keith, just tell him face-to-face. I know you would tackle anything head-on in battles."  
  
"But---"  
  
Lance hushed him by pressing his finger on Keith's lips and leaned close to his face. He smiled. "I can find a perfect place for you to tell Shiro privately."  
  
Keith smiled and nodded. Lance released his finger and placed his forehead on Keith's.  
  
"Let me be the first to say congratulations."  


* * *

  
  
  
"Lance, where are you taking me?" as Shiro was dragged by the wrist.  
  
He could smell the subtle scent of his mate on Lance. Keith must been with Lance earlier when he was out with Black. Lately, Keith has been off and avoiding him. His mate looked pale too which he made sure he saw Coran to check up on his condition. So far, he was still left in the dark and that alone didn't settle well.  
  
Shiro loves his mate.  
  
"Don't worry Shiro." He broke out of his thought when Lance spoke. "There's nothing between me and Keith, but--" His voice changed into a deeper tone. "I will punch you if you ever hurt Keith. Leader or not."  
  
Lance was very protective of Keith when it comes to his happiness. Shiro thought they were mated pairs, but it turned out that they both saw each other as close friends. Keith can handle well on his own, but Lance would be one step ahead when it came to dealing with other Alphas.  
  
He remembered to never ever pissed off Lance.  
  
"Here we are!" Lance grinned as he released Shiro's wrist and turned to face him. He patted Shiro's broad chest. "Keith's in there."  
  
Lance tip-toed up close to Shiro's ear and whispered. "Congrats Shiro."  
  
Shiro blinked and was about to ask Lance what does he mean when Lance had already left. He took several deep breaths as he took a step forward for the door to open. The moment he stepped in with the door closed behind, his whole senses was bombarded with Keith's scent.  
  
Uncertainly. Hopeful. It was a mix of sweet honey and spicy cinnamon which became his new favorite scent. But why? Shiro remembered his mate's usual scent of jasmine with earthy tones, but now, it was different.  
  
He was confused.  
  
He took several steps forward until he saw his mate's silhouette sitting near the spacious window and looking out at the vast space. Keith had once told him that it was like swimming in the dark sky with the Castle and the Lions. The subtle dim lights from the stars outside cascade softly on Keith's tranquil look.  
  
He could stare forever.  
  
Shiro stood close to Keith, who finally looked up at him with soft violet eyes, and took his hand when his mate's hand reached up to him. He sat down in front of Keith and gave gentle rubbings on his mate's hand.  
  
"Keith."  
  
Keith looked back at Shiro and placed his other hand over Shiro's. They stared at each other for several ticks until Keith gave a gentle squeeze on their hands.  
  
"Shiro, I'm pregnant."  
  
Silence. Just the sounds of their breathing and beating hearts.  
  
"Keith...Is it really...is it really true?"  
  
Keith nodded.  
  
Shiro quickly pulled Keith into tight embrace and then pushed him back with his hands gripping on Keith's arms. "You and I... Oh god. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Are you happy, Shiro?" Keith asked.  
  
"Happy? I'm in joy, Keith." as Shiro replaced his hands on Keith's cheeks instead and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
Keith purred in their mouths with Shiro's tongue wanting to touch every inch inside and wrestling with Keith's. They pulled apart, but rested their foreheads together with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"I love you, Keith. I can't believe I'll be a father."  
  
"Will you still love me with all the mood swings and swollen belly?"  
  
Shiro chuckled. "I love every aspects of you, Keith. Mood and all. Lance's idea?"  
  
"Yeah. He knows how looking out at the dark sky aka space will calm my nerves. He told me to be me."  
  
"Did you tell him first?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "He could tell immediately from my scent. He said and quote, I came from a big family so I know when my omega siblings are in heat or pregnant, unquote."  
  
"Typical Lance. Have you told others?"  
  
"Not yet. I want to let you know first even though Lance. Coran is the exception of course."  
  
"Let's go tell them together."  
  
"I would like that Shiro."  
  
Shiro got up from his seat while helping up his precious mate. He was going to be a father. A parent. He was too joyeous with the news that he immediately scooped up Keith in his arms and kissed him again.  
  
Keith giggled. "Excited are you, Takashi?"  
  
He loved it more when Keith called by his name.  
  
"Oh very much so when we get to our room and start ravishing your beautiful, naked body on our bed."  
  
Keith's face went red and gave a weak punch. "I thought you said we will tell them the news?"  
  
Shiro shrugged. "Lance can tell them for us. I'm sure they already know."  
  
Keith laughed. "You are so silly."  
  
"Silly and in love." He kissed Keith again and did a quick adjustment to his hold which made Keith hold on tight around Shiro's neck as they went straight to their shared room.

 

* * *

  
  
"You think they started making out after the confession?" Hunk asked.  
  
Lance was spinning in his seat. "Yup!"  
  
"And you would know how?"  
  
Lance shrugged when he stopped spinning. "Alpha instinct."  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess we're going to be uncles" Hunk looked at Pidge. "and auntie now."  
  
"I claimed first uncle!" Lance raised his hand.  
  
They all laughed in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I failed. I tried to remain under M rated, but that didn't happened. xD.

"Keith, are you wearing Hunk's clothes?"  
  
Keith looked up from his reading and nodded.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because my clothes became tight and most of Shiro's clothes are too form fitting. Hunk was kind to lend few clothes until we can find the nearest Space Mall."  
  
Lance must admit that Keith looked quite cute in Hunk's oversize clothes. The yellow plain t-shirt went past his waist and acted like a long blouse while the sweat pant made him look smaller. He was like a cute toddler.  
  
"Is Shiro okay with you wearing another Alpha's clothes?"  
  
"Coran had these clean thoroughly before I can wear them. It feels comfortable too." Keith placed his book aside. "Shiro wasn't too happy about it, but I told him how his clothes were not quite maternity friendly."  
  
Lance looked down at Keith's growing stomach and from what he can tell, Keith would be in his tenth week of his pregnancy. It helped when he had many females in the family to know and understand this situation. He smiled when he watched Keith rubbing with such care and love. Keith looked up.  
  
"What brings you here, Lance?"  
  
"Ah." He broke out of his trance. "I'm here to escort Shiro's lovely mate to Black's hanger. Shiro has a surprise for you and he's waiting."  
  
Keith shook his head while smiling. "Well, I'm going to warn you that I am heavier than usual and my walking might be weird."  
  
Lance laughed. "I know. I've seen my sisters walked before, but shall we go? We can't keep him waiting forever."  
  
Lance held out his hand at Keith which he took and carefully got up with Lance's help as they walked together to meet Shiro.

 

* * *

  
  
"Where are we going, Shiro? Why am I being blindfolded?"  
  
Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith's fingers then to his cheek. "We'll be landing soon so just a little longer. How are you faring with the little ones?"  
  
"I can fully understand how females feel when they have to deal with this. Just a little backache, but they are so very active when I should be doing something active myself. I looked like a freakin' beached whale."  
  
"You are a very beautiful beached whale."  
  
Keith frowned and punched him in the chest. He huffed with his arms crossed and looked blindly away. He muttered 'insensitive Alpha jerk'.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keith." Shiro cooed. "I'm so insensitive with your figure."  
  
"If we were in Red, I would have let her shoot you to the nearest Sun for that comment."  
  
Black purred in agreement which made Shiro looked at her with slight shock.  
  
"Wait Black! Don't you dare! I thought I was your Paladin." Shiro's voice became desperate.  
  
Black purred deeply this time. She was contemplating. Keith was grinning.  
  
"Looks like Black agrees with me."  
  
Shiro pouted as he carefully took off Keith's blindfold and tossed it aside. Keith blinked to adjust his view and saw a pouting Shiro and Black's monitor screen. There was actually an image of the sun nearby.  
  
Keith giggled and placed both hands on Shiro's cheeks. "I wouldn't do it to you, Shiro. Unless you decided to disappear AGAIN then I will."  
  
"Keith..."  
  
"Didn't you say I was your sun?" Keith cooed with his finger underneath Shiro's chin and giving soft scratches.  
  
Shiro gave a deep and satisfied moan. "I don't mind rotating around your sizzling body."  
  
Keith grinned. "You'll get burned."  
  
"Burned by your love? I will gladly accept it." as Shiro leaned in and kissed Keith on the lips with his arms wrapped around his slim frame.  
  
Keith pushed Shiro back with their kiss broken. Shiro looked dazed and confused until he watched Keith sat with his back to the wall and spreading his legs wide. His finger gave 'come hither' motion while giving a mischievous grin at his Alpha mate.  
  
Shiro licked his lips and crawled over like predator until he was in-between Keith's legs and kissed him while his hand went under Keith's oversized shirt. His hand was rubbing gently over Keith's huge bump before going lower and lower until he felt wet slicks. Keith mewled when he inserted a finger in and giving few gentle thrusts before adding another finger.  
  
It was his turn to break the kiss with a grin. "I love you so much that I will fill you more with our pups."  
  
"Shiro~ I already have a litter."  
  
"Then we'll have more after this one." Shiro went straight to Keith's neck and took a nip.  
  
Keith whimpered.  
  
"Change of plans." Shiro said and looked up at Black. "Do you mind?"  
  
Black purred as the lights went dim with only hues of blue and black. The monitor screen went black also. Shiro looked back at Keith who looked very flushed and blissfully sexy. He smiled.  
  
"We can start our honeymoon now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: It took half a day to think of a name for their baby. xD. Now I can work another chapter since I'm behind in updating. Haha..

Shiro sighed and looked up at the dark clouded sky that had blanket the planet he was sent to check on with Hunk. It looked really nasty with all the electrical currents sizzling across the sky. This was an equivalent to a thunderstorm back on Earth, but this one would have short-circuit the Lions if it wasn't for the inhabitant's warnings about it.  
  
So here he was stuck on the planet with Hunk until it clears, but Shiro was very anxious to get back to the castle. He wanted to be with Keith. To be with Keith and their newly born pup. A smile etched on his face when he remembered the day their pup was born.  
  
The day when Ren was born.  


 

* * *

  
  
**[A week ago]**

  
  
It took forever for Keith to walk to Red's hanger, but he finally made it with his slow waddling. His stomach has gotten bigger and heavier each day and Keith was ready to pop at anytime. It didn't stopped him from visiting Red after not seeing her in person for months even though Red had purred to soothe his mind.  
  
He smiled when Red activated herself and walked carefully towards Keith until she closed to him. She purred as she laid down and opened her mouth which Keith said 'thank you' and walked inside. He was hit with lost familiarity and phantom aches of wants to pilot her once again, but he cannot when he's pregnant.  
  
Lance took reign to pilot Red. He volunteered after finding out Keith's pregnancy with Allura piloting Blue temporary. It changed again when Matt was found not too long ago which he had not seen Pidge looked so happy in his life. He took over the Blue Lion so that Allura can concentrate on the diplomatic part whenever a planet was freed.  
  
Keith was familiarizing himself with the controls when he felt another sharp pain. The pain has been constant since this morning and it has gotten worse now when he hugged himself. He barely made it to the door when he lost his balance and leaned against the wall to stabilize himself. That's when he noticed.  
  
His water broke. He cannot move to call. He was crying in Red's cockpit, alone.  
  
But he wasn't alone too long. He could hear his mate's voice calling him and sitting beside him. Shiro was holding his hand and cradling his body close.  
  
He could hear Coran shouting orders to get hot water and towels as he made a quick set-up inside Red. Keith was gripping hard on Shiro's prosthetic hand when Coran told him to breath and stay calm while telling him to push.  
  
_Oh god._ He thought. This was the most painful experience he ever felt in his life and did not want to deal with it again. It felt like sharp claws were twisting his insides.  
  
He could tell Shiro was trying to calm him, but there was no way in hell he can be calm with the pain he was experiencing nor he can feel the death grip he was giving to his hand. It was a good thing he gave him his prosthetic hand then.  
  
After another push, Keith fell back on Shiro's chest with heavy pants and sweats covering his body, the sound of crying echoed in the small room. Shiro wiped the sweat off of his mate's face and smiled.  
  
"It's a boy." Coran said when he finished cleaning up the pup and wrapping him in a small blanket.  
  
He was careful in his movements when he handed the pup to Keith and asked Hunk to grab some more fresh towels and water for clean up.  
  
They were awestruck when they saw their pup. He was tiny with a cute button nose and pale flesh. They were worried that he might inherited some of Keith's half Galra blood, but so far, it has not shown. Coran mentioned he will do a thorough examination after they have their moments with their pup.  
  
"He looks like you, Shiro." Keith spoke softly.  
  
Shiro kissed Keith's head and smiled. "I told you we would make a beautiful pup."  
  
The pup yawned and squirming a bit in Keith's arms. Shiro made sure he was careful to touch his pup's chubby cheeks.  
  
"Welcome to the universe, Ren."  
  


* * *

  
  
**[Present]**

 

  
  
Shiro jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Hunk. Hunk apologized for spooking Shiro, but Shiro smiled and told him it was okay.  
  
"Looks like the storm is over. We are ready when you are, Shiro."  
  
He nodded. "I'm ready as always."  
  
Hunk smiled. "I can tell. I'm sure Keith is waiting and ready to greet you with Ren in his arms."  
  
Shiro can't help, but smiled in happiness. A family of his own beside his teammates and friends.  
  
"I'm sure he missed seeing his uncle too."  
  
Hunk can't help and smiled along while looking flustered. Ever since Ren was born, he had bring only happiness in the castle with occassional sleepless nights.  
  
Pidge and Matt had been creating new toys for Ren while Lance was in charge of babysitting and surprisingly, knitting mittens and booties. Hunk was being creative in his dishes and in charge of Ren's feedings. Allura and Coran would babysit Ren when they want to give Keith a break. Even the Space Mice helped keep them company. It was a blessing.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
The Castle is their new home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Fluff. And more fluff. xD

"Woo hoo! Score one for Uncle Lance!" Lance shouted with his fist pumped up in the air.  
  
Everyone laughed as Lance kneel down in front of Ren, who was being held by Keith on his lap, and making some funny faces that Ren can't stop giggling with his little hands flapping. Allura had found some of her old baby clothes in storage and Coran had refreshed them so Ren can wear them. Keith wasn't too keen for Ren to wear girl's clothes, but he must admit that his pup looked absolutely adorable in them.   
  
"I guess Lance is the real deal parental material type of guy." Pidge spoke as she tinkered with Rover.  
  
"Shiro, you lucky man! You have the cutest baby in the universe." Hunk commented as he placed the meats on their makeshift grill.  
  
Shiro was helping Allura and Coran at the table and placed the white cloth on the table. He smiled happily. "He got the beautiful genes from Keith."  
  
Keith blushed and muttered random words under his breath. Lance heard it and laughed when Ren got a hold of his finger and tugged it close to his mouth.  
  
"Ah!" Keith pulled it away from Ren's mouth. "It's dirty."  
  
Lance gasped dramatically. "I am not! For a fact, Mama Keith, that I'm clean as a whistle!"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and looked down at Ren who was pawing close to his chest. Lance saw Ren's motion and immediately got up from his seat as he went over to Shiro. He whispered to his ear and Shiro nodded as he walked towards his mate and pup.  
  
Shiro took a seat in front of Keith and reached over for the bag that was next to his mate as he grabbed Ren's baby cloth towel and placed it on his mate's shoulder when Keith unbuttoned his shirt completely with his chest exposed. Shiro licked his lips at the beautiful sight, but turned around quickly when Keith was glaring him. Shiro gave himself a mental head slap.  
  
Keith wanted to breastfeed Ren in peace, but not in front of Shiro due to his stupid Alpha horny urge. He had a feeling it was also a kink for Shiro, but that's for another time when they're alone. With some cradle adjustment, Ren found Keith's nipple and began sucking on it with his little hand resting on Keith's exposed chest.  
  
It felt very strange for Keith. He was a male and yet, he has some qualities of a female for being an omega. This was not what he had in mind for his future and so far, he was enjoying it better than ever.  
  
"Okay guys and girls! Food is ready!" Hunk shouted.  
  
Shiro spoke while his back was still turn. "I will get our portion. You can continue to feed Ren."  
  
"Thanks Shiro." Keith spoke softly as he turned his attention back to his precious pup.  
  
Shiro's heart fluttered at Keith's soft voice and got up quickly towards the food that Hunk was serving. He loved Keith, but he was even more deep in love with him.  
  
Except for when his teammates enjoyed teasing him. He made sure to take mental note on adding another regime to their training next time.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Later that evening, they had taken the Lions out with them, but each sat on top of their respective Lion's head. Pidge had to share space with Matt on Green so that Coran can sit next to Princess Allura on Blue. As for Keith, he sat next to Shiro on Black's head with Ren asleep and cradled in his arms. Shiro had his arm wrapped around Keith's body and kissed his temple.  
  
They all watched as Hunk and Lance made final adjustments to the small cannons on the ground before running back to their Lions with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Okay Hunk~" Lance said. "Fire when you're ready."  
  
Hunk smiled bright while standing and pressed the button on the joystick-like control.  
  
The loud sounds of squealing and lines of thin white smoke shot straight up in the air until it exploded with loud booms and crackles. The night sky was lit up and filled with bright color hues of red, blue, and other colors of the rainbow along with silver. There were few fireworks that swirled up and spun in the air before it burst wide.  
  
They all watched with great amusement except for Keith who would check on Ren after every three exploding fireworks. Ren must be in a deep sleep as he snuggled close to Keith's chest with his cute yawn. Keith smiled and looked up at Shiro who was watching them.  
  
"We are blessed to have Ren born."  
  
Keith nodded and rested his head on Shiro's bicep.  
  
"Never thought I would have a family of my own, Shiro. I'm glad I'm having it with you."  
  
Shiro cupped Keith's chin as Keith sat up and looked deep in his mate's grey ash eyes. Keith could drown in his mate's loving eyes.  
  
"Keith, you are the best person that I can ever ask for in a mate. I am one lucky person to have you and our beautiful pup."  
  
Keith's smile was soft. He was careful with Ren in his arms when Shiro leaned in close and kissed him with tender love.  
  
Fireworks forgotten as they were lost in their own special world under the colorful night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: xD. Hint of naughtiness with a touch of fluff.

"You can do it, Ren." Keith cooed his son while holding on his little hands as he moved back. "That's it. Use your little legs."  
  
Ren laughed and giggled as he tried to splash his omega dad. Keith shield himself while laughing along with him. He was one happy toddler and it swelled everyone's heart. His son was quite a charmer too.   
  
"Okay Ren, one more lap around the pool and it's time for a break."  
  
Even though Ren was barely a year old and unable to speak except for making cute noises, he was able to understand what Keith said. He splashed some more with his cutest smile.  
  
Shiro was watching them in the pool when Keith wanted to teach Ren how to swim. His heart swelled like a balloon at the beautiful sight of his mate and their pup enjoying their swimming lesson.  
  
They still don't understand why the Altean pool was upside down and probably will never know, but it was nice change.  
  
"Shiro!" He perked up when Keith called out. "Can you get Ren's towel?"  
  
Shiro nodded and placed his book away on the table as he grabbed their pup's towel from his chair. He walked up to them just when Keith got out of the pool with Ren in his arms. He was squirming happily and pulling on Keith's wet hair.  
  
Shiro laughed as he placed the towel on top of Ren's head and wrapped him up like a burrito, but he had a strong grip on Keith's hair when he pulled him away. Keith winced. Ren giggled happily.  
  
"Ren, you gotta let go or papa will get hurt."  
  
Ren loosened his grip as Keith slid away and just flapped his arms again with another rounds of giggles. Shiro laughed while holding his slippery pup and held him straight up to his shoulder. Ren's laughs and giggles were contagious.   
  
"We are quite blessed to have a happy pup like Ren in our lives." Shiro moved in closer to Keith and kissed his forehead.   
  
Keith's cheek went red and looked away quickly. Even though they've been together for so long and hearing sweet words everyday from Shiro, he still felt embarrassed.  
  
"Well, he's starting to get Lance's flirtation already." Keith mumbled.  
  
"Who did Ren charmed this time?"  
  
"The princess and her sisters along with their servants from our last stop."  
  
Shiro chuckled. "Well, I will have to say he got that trait from you. I don't charm well."  
  
Keith punched him on the arm. "I do not have that trait!"  
  
With quick adjustment and a secure tight on Ren, Shiro grabbed Keith by the waist with one hand and pulled him close to his body. He leaned down close to Keith's ear and nibbled on the soft flesh.  
  
He whispered. "You have no idea how possessive I am and the sweet sweet attraction you have with strong Alphas such as myself."  
  
Keith whimpered and felt his legs becoming jello and weak. He shook his head. He could feel Shiro's hot, moist tongue inside his ear and licking around.   
  
"Shiro please." with his breathy plead. "Not with Ren around."  
  
"Of course, baby. The moment Ren takes his nap, we are going to have our fun. Do you know how much I miss hearing your lovely voice begging under me? How much I love teasing your beautiful body?"  
  
"Shiro..."  
  
"Keith, I want to stuff you full again. To bore more beautiful pups." He chuckled in his ear and kissed his mate's blush cheek.  
  
Ren yawned and nuzzled against his Alpha dad's neck. With his little hands together on Shiro's shoulder, he fell asleep. Shiro grinned wickedly and whispered again in Keith's ear.  
  
"Looks like our pup wants another sibling, Keith. Let's grant his little wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Barely made it for today and I am ready to sleep! Gotta wake up at 2:30AM! Geh.
> 
> =D Enjoy the hint of fluff and smut.

It seemed like ages for Shiro to spend some quality time alone with Keith. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy Ren in their life, but he had some unpleasant thoughts of making love with Keith. Whether it was in the Lions or somewhere in the castle for their private moment.  
  
His Alpha urges had long to take his beautiful omega and stuffed him full of their pups. He groaned mentally. His mind was so dirty with full thoughts of how to take Keith in any position with anything, whether with his fingers or his cock. Just anything to hear Keith's sweet sweet pleas.  
  
Luckily today, it was their relaxation time. Allura had offered to babysit Ren while he and Keith can have their alone time. She told him that Shiro need his rut released and Keith had picked up on it too.   
  
He loved Keith, but at the same time, he was his aphoristic drug. Shiro was pulled out of his thoughts when he hissed loud.   
  
"You're thinking again." as Keith bucked his hip. He was riding on Shiro's Alpha cock until he noticed his blank look.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby. It's just it felt forever that I have you alone."  
  
"I know." He kissed him on the lips. "But don't waste it now or I'm letting you go dry for another several months."  
  
"Then I will make sure to wreck you so good." He licked Keith's hard, pink nibble and tugged it hard.  
  
Keith's moans became deep with his purrs vibrating his chest as Shiro continued to tug before sucking it. Keith swayed his hip more inward with his body moving like a wave.   
  
"Shiro harder! Please!"  
  
He repeated the process to his other nipple until his warm, moist tongue licked slowly on the center of his chest.   
  
"Gods. I missed this."  
  
Shiro thrust hard and upwards in Keith while holding him down tight with strong arms around his slim waist. Keith's head bobbled with his back arching as the thrusts were faster and harder.  
  
He growled against his mate's chest and feeling the shivering body as his knot expanded and releasing his cum deep inside of Keith.   
  
"Are you ready for another round, baby?"  
  
"How much hornier can you be, Shiro?!"  
  
Shiro just grinned. "How about a good year's worth of not having you taking my cock?"  
  
Keith whimpered and pawed at his chest with his gentle fingers. Shiro just shook his head and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Two more rounds and we can cuddle and relax all we want."  
  
"Shiro~" Keith whined.   
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Lance laughed with Ren sitting on his lap. "Oh gods Keith. I've told you many times that if you neglect your Alpha's urge, then he will make sure to sedate it until next time."  
  
"I like to see you try carrying a litter and looking like a beached whale."  
  
"I have never seen an attractive beached whale before. Tell me if you see one."  
  
Keith glared and punched him in the arm. Ren just flapped his arms happily on the open book.  
  
"Hey hey! Don't teach him violence too early. We have to keep his cuteness."  
  
Keith blew his bangs up and rubbed his stomach. Shiro was kidding when he wanted to fill him up with another litter. Guess he was still very fertile, but he hated the last stage of his pregnancy. It hurts like twisted hell.  
  
"At least Ren won't be the only child now."  
  
"What does Shiro want this time?"  
  
"Probably a girl. Not sure how I feel about having a girl though."  
  
"No worries. You have Allura and Pidgey for help."  
  
"Thanks Lance."  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"How are you feeling now, Keith?"  
  
"Very bloated. Ugh."  
  
"You're almost there, baby."  
  
"Next time we have another crazy sex, I'm making sure to take my pills because I don't want another litter yet."  
  
"Awww." Shiro cooed his mate when he sat next to him and rubbed his swollen belly.  
  
"You're just lucky that I love you enough to carry your litter."  
  
"Our litter." He cupped his chin and turned his face towards him.   
  
Keith smiled. "Ours."  
  
He kissed him until they heard and felt a loud squeaky noise against their legs. They chuckled when they broke the kiss and looked down at Ren who was looking at them curiously. Shiro picked up Ren and placed him on his lap as Ren's little hand went on Keith's huge bump.  
  
Ren laughed so cute with his one toothy smile.   
  
They can't wait to have another addition born to their happy growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And I'm done with Sheith Week. Thank you for reading! It was quite a challenge to do, but I'm open to challenges. <3
> 
> Now that this is done, I can concentrate with other stories. XD. Writing two different chapters with limited time gave me less sleep with brain mush. lol.

"Keith, remind me why I gave myself to Lance again?"  
  
Keith laughed and patted her back. "I'm sorry Princess. It's quite surprising that you finally gave into his charms."  
  
"What was his favorite pick-up line? Something about activating a particle barrier?"  
  
"Let's not talk about that. I don't understand most of his lines anyway."  
  
"How do you handle this, Keith? Ugh. I understand the meaning of beached whale now."  
  
"MA!"  
  
Keith and Allura paused and looked down at a very young toddler who was wobbling to stand.   
  
"I am going to kill Lance for this." Keith leaned down and picked up Ren as he placed him on his lap.  
  
Lance had taught his pup in calling Keith the 'mom' after he grew his hair a little longer. Everyone snickered including his mate. He locked Shiro out for two nights of the room until he apologized.  
  
"Mama! Na-na-Nao!"  
  
Keith smiled. "Nao is napping, Ren. Don't wake her up yet." He looked at Allura. "So, thought of a name for yours and Lance?"  
  
"He was speaking some unknown language from your planet and explaining the meaning of it. My tongue was twisted when I tried saying it."  
  
"No worries Allura. You'll get the hang of it soon."  
  
"What a beautiful sight! Two pretty omegas in one room! Lucky!" Lance walked in with Shiro with a shit-face grin.  
  
"Papa!" Ren's hands reached out for Shiro.   
  
It made Shiro smiled proud as he picked up his son from Keith and raised him high up. He wiggled him with happy laughter filling the whole room.  
  
"You are growing so fast, Ren. My big boy."  
  
"PA~! MA~!"  
  
Keith groaned again at the nickname. Lance laughed as he slithered himself close to Allura with his arm around her waist.   
  
"It's obvious of who's the pant of your relationship, Keith~"  
  
"I'm so going to throw you out to the nearest airlock."  
  
"Now Keith, we can't let Allura become a widow."  
  
Keith pouted with his arms crossed and looked away from the trio. Shiro shook his head and sat next to Keith with Ren on his lap. He let his son play with his Black Lion plush toy.  
  
"I hate you all now."  
  
Shiro kissed his cheek. "You love us."  
  
"What were you two doing since early this morning?" Keith asked.  
  
"We were remodeling on one of the vacant lounge room. Since Princess Allura will be having a litter of her own on top of our two, it was a good idea to have a nursery in the castle."  
  
"A nursery? Really, Shiro?"  
  
"Yup!" Lance answered with a popped 'p'. "Hunk and Pidge are working the technical side with Slav while Coran worked on the aesthetic part. Shiro and I did the heavy stuffs."  
  
"It's a wonderful addition to the Castle."  
  
Keith nodded in agreement. It was a good idea that would bring more liveliness. A thought struck Keith and looked over at Lance who was making Allura giggled.  
  
"What did you name your pup?"  
  
Lance blinked and looked at Keith with a smirk. "Rosario."  
  
When Keith tried to pronouncing the name, it came out like a stutter. Shiro rubbed his back after Keith gave up the second try when Lance phonetically broke into parts. That damn idiot spoke it with his accent.  
  
"At least our pup's names are easy to pronounce from our native language, Keith."  
  
"I will get it right!" His determination got sparked.  
  
Their chatter stopped when they heard faint crying from behind as Keith got up from his seat and went to check on Nao. He came back with Nao in his arms with a bottle in her mouth as he returned to his seating spot.   
  
They smiled at the sight. Allura rested her head on Lance's shoulder as they watched. Soon, it will be their turn.   
  
Keith looked up at Shiro with a soft smile and leaned closer as their lips touched.   
  
They have finally found their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
